


Til Death do us Part.

by DragonDetective



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Multi, i would tag more for the relationships but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDetective/pseuds/DragonDetective
Summary: What happens when you lose a lover? Do you give in, do you just give up and accept it? Or is there something more, something beyond the obvious that you can do?A short one, just something I did in a little under an hour with the prompt "forgiveness, ghost, stew" and wanting to write something for the boat boys.
Relationships: Mitchell/Nick/Adam, Nick/Adam
Kudos: 3





	Til Death do us Part.

**Author's Note:**

> yall ever decide to do a writing exercise to get you out of ur funk and set a timer for 15 minutes to keep urself accountable and then 55 minutes later you have four pages typed up /;
> 
> hope you enjoy though!! this was my first time writing mitchell, adam, AND nick, sooo.... lmk what u thot n all. lov ya!

"Well. Here we are," Nick says, turning off his truck and leaning back in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"... Are you sure? What if he's mad, or… If he's upset with us."

"Do you miss him, Adam?"

"Of course, what-"

"Shut up, then. He-... Let's just get out of the car. If he's not here, we try again tomorrow… And the next day."

"And the day after that," Adam finishes with a nod, tapping his fingers on the side of the car door. It was pouring rain, heavy droplets too. It pounded on the metal roof, but that wasn't what caused either of their hesitance.

Nick pushes open his door with a huff, letting out one more big breath to soothe his nerves. Adam follows him out, but is certainly less composed, hands shaking slightly as he pulls a flashlight from his jacket pocket. It's dark; there's only slight illumination from when lightning strikes the ground miles away, and after it does the sky roars. 

"Not the most pleasant reunion weather, huh?" Nick says, trying to lift the mood. Adam doesn't say anything, just turns on his flashlight and scans the area.

"Mitchell?" Adam calls, doing a quick circle around. Nothing. Dead leaves, overflowed puddles, plenty of mud, but no signs of him.

"Last thing we saw was inside that old shed. We could have driven closer but getting stuck in the mud probably wouldn't have helped any. Ready to go over?"

Adam nods and leads the way with his light, while Nick keeps a more careful eye out around them. The shed near the center of the lot had gotten pretty dinged up, unsurprisingly after all it's years being left abandoned, but a week ago they'd found a note. The handwriting was familiar, but still felt foreign. A note to come back. With more noises, things going bump in the night, restless hours awake and pressing guilt… They had to try, right? What're the odds it was some prank?

… Well. The odds were pretty high, actually. They weren't stupid. But they were willing to try anyway.

Tonight felt different. The full moon, as… stupid as it seemed, definitely had to do something. The storm was annoying, but that didn't put a dent in their plans. They would find Mitchell Shephard, and they would be together again. Even if just for a moment, they would be together again. They promised. 

The shed door creaked as they pushed it open, both of them dripping wet. At least they had partial coverage now, the roof too worn to help them fully. 

"See anything, Nick?"

"Not yet, but… Uh. Turn off the flashlight."

"Off?..."

"Yeah. Trust me, I think something's in here."

"And you want it turned- y'know… Yeah, okay." Adam rubs his face with a sigh before turning the light off, Nick turning around to close the shed door. The moon only had so much light to give from behind the storm, and the lightning didn't ever last long enough to matter.

Silence. They stood and waited, backed against one of the walls that still had cover overhead. And they listened. The tin made the rain so much louder, the darkness giving nothing else to focus on didn't help much either.

"... Nick, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shut up- hold on…"

Adam held his breath and tried to listen close, but there was only another steady roll of thunder. He swore....

The shed door creaked open, and both men looked to it. Adam gripped his flashlight, ready to swing if it was called for.

A figure entered the shed, but it was only distinguishable from the slight glow it gave off. A light blue, not enough to illuminate the room, but definitely supernatural. 

"... Mitchell?" Nick blurts, and the figure turns to look at them. Their features blurred with the light and the rain, rain which was passing right through them without second thought, and it nods. The three of them quickly find themselves in a pile on the ground, clutching onto each other like life itself depends on it. 

And to them, it most certainly does.

There's a lot of quiet whispers barely heard over the storm, a lot of laughter. If there's tears or rain fallen on their faces, there comes not a comment. Concerns are washed away, chaste kisses exchanged.

It's weird, to hold a ghost so closely, so fondly. It's heart wrenching and gut turning. But to have a familiar hand hold your own, one you thought you'd never feel again…

"I thought you'd be- pissed, or something," Adam says, looking away. His flashlight was discarded on the other side of the room, it's light overpowering Mitchell's form, making him near impossible to see. It didn't feel so dark anymore anyway.

"For what? Because you- couldn't _find_ me? I- I hardly found you guys. It's weird… Couldn't get your attention."

"... No, for…"

"I did this to myself. You're both safe, and that's what's important. But I-... I do, definitely… Miss you."

"We miss you too, Mitch..." Nick says, barely above a whisper, before pulling his partners in close. 

Then it's quiet. Not uncomfortably so, but quiet. It's not a sentiment that hadn't been stated a million times already, but… It still carried as much weight and authenticity as each time before it. The rain seems to give them some space; it's not deafening anymore, thankfully, but the thunder still rumbles off in the distance.

"You two should go. You'll get sick. It's- fucking freezing out here. We're on the wet floor. I'll… be here, when you are, I guess."

Nick frowns, but nods. "Right, it is… Awful out here. But, we'll figure something out, okay Mitch? Now that we know that- we're not totally.."

"Separate," Adam finishes. "We- we can be together again, so we'll work on making it permanent."

Mitchell suppresses a laugh, but you can see it in his eyes, and his cough doesn't hide much. "Right. I'm excited to hear the results. I want to have my blankets back."

"Yeah… We want you to hog them again too," Nick says with a grin, then stands and helps the other two up.

"I love you. Don't forget that," Mitchell says, holding their hands.

"We won't, and you'll get to remind us time and time again soon. We love you too, Mitchell. A lot."

"We do," Nick nods, squeezing both of their hands. "You were right though, we should get going while the storms lifted for the time being. But we'll be back tomorrow night, okay Mitch?"

Mitchell smiles and nods. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be- in here. It's a pretty good landmark."

"Better than lying in the mud.." Adam comments. They continue to make short goodbyes, all too scared to leave, but when the sky roars close, they finally part ways with one more kiss. A kiss for the road. A kiss with prayers of not being the last. 

"... You have that thermos in the truck, right?" Adam asks, leaning against Nick as they make their way back through the mud.

"Yeah, I didn't bring it with us. It should still be warm."

"Good, that's good. Do you think Mitchell can eat still?"

"... We can look into it while we look into the rest of it."

"Kay. .. Love you."

"I love you too, Adam." 

Another kiss. Another promise of unending devotion, til death do us part... And then some.


End file.
